


少女Clarice的煩惱

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [8]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/F, 性轉, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 田園鋼鐵性轉，校園AU。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clark=Clarice（克拉莉絲）  
> Logan=Laurence（蘿倫絲）

啦啦隊少女Clarice很煩惱，她的拋接老是失敗。  
  
「動作再整齊一點！」  
  
「聽好音樂，都聾了嗎！」  
  
「沒吃飯是嗎！五十個伏地挺身，開始！」  
  
「Kent，結束後留下來。」  
  
突然在一串訓斥中聽見自己名字的Clarice嚇了一大跳，重心不穩差點從搭檔身上跌下來。下方的Prince先生眼明手快撐住她，讓她能夠毫髮無傷地順利落地。  
  
「那個，Howlett教練......」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
Clarice叫住正準備回辦公室休息的教練，Laurence咬著剛點燃的雪茄回頭，一臉不耐。  
  
「我覺得我不適合這個......」Clarice低著頭說。她本就不是啦啦隊的料，誰知道眼前美豔的女教練竟要毫無經驗的她兩週後正式上場比賽。  
  
  
還記得三天前，剛結束新聞傳播學概論課程，Clarice抱著磚頭一般的課本在走廊上要前往下一堂課的教室。豈料一個轉彎撞上了什麼人，不僅課本講義灑了一地，連她那幅厚重的黑框眼鏡都被撞掉，滑到她視力不及的地方。  
  
「對、對不起。」她對著面前朦朧的人影道歉，那人十分高大，Clarice還聞到了雪茄嗆鼻的焦味，內心都涼了一半。完蛋了，她心想，肯定是那些不良少年。  
  
人影沒有出聲，Clarice低下頭收拾紙張跟書本。至於眼鏡......算了，等對方走了再慢慢找好了。映在講義上的影子動了一下便消失了。Clarice鬆了一口氣，正要起身之前，她的眼鏡卻被人遞了過來。  
  
「謝謝......」她戴上眼鏡，也同時對上那個人的視線。烏黑如夜的長捲髮，野獸一樣充滿生命力的雙眼，還有令人臉紅心跳的身材曲線。  
  
不是她想像中的不良少年。  
  
「......Howlett老師。」  
  
Laurence Howlett，她一年級的歷史老師兼啦啦校隊教練。該死，她應該要猜到的，怎麼可能有學生買得起雪茄。   
  
Clarice口乾舌燥，走廊的空氣突然熱了起來。Laurence聽到自己的名字也沒什麼反應，只是看著她沒說話，也對，像她這樣充滿魅力的老師怎麼會對Clarice一個不起眼的學生有印象呢。Clarice勉強地笑了一下，就要繞過Laurence離開。  
  
「等等。」  
  
Laurence懶散的女中音就像有魔力一般，Clarice瞬間動彈不得。  
  
「妳有在運動嗎？」她問。  
  
「咦？算是，有吧。」Clarice耳根發燙，眼神盯著Laurence的靴子不敢向上。  
  
「可以戴隱形眼鏡嗎？」  
  
「不常戴......」  
  
「我問妳可不可以。」Laurence不耐煩地嘖了一聲。  
  
「可、可以！」Clarice差點心臟就要從嘴裡跳出來了。  
  
「嗯。」Laurence從口袋掏出一張皺巴巴的名片塞到Clarice的課本裡頭，「明天五點到體育館一樓，妳錄取了。」  
  
「什麼？」Clarice在Laurence走了一段距離之後才回過神來問。  
  
「校隊。」  
  
  
  
於是她現在就在這裡了，看著Laurence不耐煩的表情。  
  
「嗯，跳得糟透了。」Laurence說。  
  
Clarice深吸了一口氣，假裝自己的胸口沒有突如其來一陣無法承受的劇痛。  
  
「所以我們才要練習。」Laurence拍拍她的肩膀，而Clarice在她離開後又愣了一會才笑起來。  
  
  
  
「打擾了。」Clarice敲敲門，進到寫著Laurence Howlett門牌的辦公室。雪茄跟啤酒的味道傳了出來。說真的，這一點都不像個教師的辦公室。  
  
Laurence正在會客沙發上看書，靴子翹到原木桌上，見到她來才勉強擺好坐姿，叫她在對面坐下。  
  
「第一，妳不是有在運動嗎，為什麼身體那麼僵硬？妳都做什麼運動？」  
  
「這個......學了一點防身術。」Clarice慶幸Laurence沒有上網查詢她的名字，否則她就會發現Clarice Kent實際上是堪薩斯州空手道比賽的州冠軍，甚至具有國際水準。Clarice因為一些原因沒有繼續參加全國比賽，也不是很想讓其他人知道這件事。  
  
Laurence挑挑眉，看上去也不是很在意答案。「以後每天早晚兩次伸展操，不會的話叫Allen小姐教妳。」  
  
Clarice點頭。  
  
「第二，為什麼妳總是低著頭？」  
  
Clarice怔住，還沒反應過來之前Laurence的手就伸過來，拇指跟食指扣住她的下巴強迫她抬起臉。  
  
Laurence的臉靠得很近，Clarice鼻腔裡全是讓她頭暈目眩的辛香味。Clarice身體發軟，這是當然的，Laurence 老師太美了，更別說她從以前就——  
  
Laurence摘了她的眼鏡。  
  
「看看，這麼漂亮的臉蛋幹嘛老是看著地板。」  
  
放著面紅耳赤的Clarice，Laurence像逗弄獵物的狩獵者一樣又退了回去。  
  
「第三，妳有什麼願望？」  
  
「願望？」  
  
「比賽奪冠每個人都可以許一個願望，我跟Charle......Xavier校長會努力幫妳們實現，校隊傳統。」  
  
Clarice緩慢地點了點頭。  
  
「還沒有想法的話可以開始慢慢想了。」Laurence很熱似地，隨便抓了桌上一根橡皮筋把一頭捲髮束起來。就算這樣還是美得過分，Clarice想。  
  
「但是要第一名......」  
  
「嗯？肯定是冠軍的。」Laurence笑了一下，「我們今年有妳啊。」  
  
少女Clarice從今天開始有了新的煩惱。她該如何說自己的願望是要Laurence老師接受自己的告白呢？  
  
  
-FIN-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告白成功之後。

少女Clarice Kent今天心情很好。  
  
應該說，她從上週結束了啦啦隊比賽並順利替Xavier學院奪下州冠軍後，她的心情一直都很好。她以一種別於以往的愉悅心情在Laurence老師辦公室外的走廊上等待著，為了這次的約會她甚至特地戴上了只有比賽跟練習才會配戴的隱形眼鏡。  
  
因為Laurence老師說過喜歡她的藍眼睛。  
  
Clarice有些按耐不住激動的心情了。她靠在裝飾華美的窗邊深呼吸，試著研究窗櫺上那些精緻細膩的雕花。Clarice把自己親手做的便當放到窗台上，東摸摸西看看，每三十秒就抬手看一次錶，深怕別人不知道她有多期待。  
  
  
蔚藍的天空稍微分散了她的注意力。她看著窗外雲朵像是棉花糖一樣飄過，聽著風跟樹葉親密接觸之後的蕭瑟，聞到夏末秋初空氣變化的味道。  
  
Clarice從小就是一個特別不同的孩子，她對身邊的事物極度敏感，小小的身子裡卻又蘊含了巨大的力量。她不想讓人知道自己空手道冠軍的身分，她總是把頭壓低，戴上厚重的眼鏡，想要盡可能成為人群裡最不起眼、最普通的女孩子。因為父親總是說她是天上星辰裡最耀眼的那一顆，她必須耐心等待，等自己值得的、最好的那個人出現。她不能太早把自己的幸運用光。  
  
在Clarice大學一年級的歷史課上，她知道父親說的都是對的。世界上就是會有那麼一個人，妳在看見她的第一眼就知道她的影子已經深深刻在自己的視網膜裡。如此熟悉、如此懷念，像是妳已經想念了她一輩子。  
  
Laurence老師。Clarice光是在心底默念她的名字都會微笑起來。  
  
  
五分鐘對她而言就像是一個冬季那麼漫長，而Laurence老師已經遲到二十分鐘了。  
  
Clarice趴在窗台上，瞪著都快要冷掉的便當。她知道Laurence老師討厭清淡的口味，還特地打電話回堪薩斯，問她的父親有哪些美味的下酒菜。結果被Kent先生訓了一頓，以為她被哪個酗酒的小混混拐了去。  
  
雖然不是小混混，但確實蠻酗酒的。還抽雪茄。  
  
說起來，是品牌的關係嗎？Clarice不太喜歡菸草的味道，以前在酒館打工的時候她根本就不想靠近那些客人（一半原因是客人總是對她毛手毛腳），但Laurence老師身上的味道她覺得很好聞。  
  
Laurence老師不會用那些味道馥郁的香水，也不像其他同年紀的女老師一樣喜歡保養。老天在上，她連綁頭髮用的都是隨手拿來的橡皮筋，Clarice第一次看見的時候不知道該說是傻眼還是心疼那一頭柔亮的捲髮。  
  
Laurence老師跟誰都不一樣，她身上的味道就像......  
  
自認對感官相當敏銳的Clarice在腦中回憶過去曾經感受到的所有氣味。有點嗆、有點冷，可是又讓人覺得無比安心溫暖。  
  
然後她聞到了。  
  
對了。  
  
是寒冬的加拿大松林中升起火堆的味道。  
  
Clarice回頭，Laurence就在她身後，強硬的將她圈在手臂跟窗台組成的牢籠裡。女教練還是一副閒散的樣子，然而Clarice看見她深棕色的眼瞳裡有著愉悅的神色跟自己的倒影。  
  
「等誰呢？」Laurence就著這個姿勢問。  
  
「......喜歡的人。」Clarice不斷地往走廊兩邊看，深怕有人目擊到她們親密的動作。  
  
Laurence勾起唇角，一縷黑色髮絲從肩上垂落，滑過Clarice的手臂。Laurence抬起手，指尖從Clarice的耳後開始，以一種曖昧又挑逗的速度下滑，隔著制服呢在Clarice的背上盤旋，直到後者咬著下唇阻止聲帶震動。  
  
「老師，我們.......進辦公室......」Clarice用盡畢生的意志力才能不顫抖地說完這句話。  
  
「嗯？」Laurence的手指繼續下滑，最後停在腰跟髖骨交界處，一個非常、非常不妙的部位，「進辦公室的話，就不只有這樣囉？」  
  
Clarice怔了一下，最後深深吸進一口氣。  
  
「嗯。」她點頭。  
  
  
Laurence笑著後退，用鑰匙打開了辦公室的門。  
  
到目前為止，她們之間什麼也沒發生。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
